plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Re-Peat Moss
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Moss Plant |ability = When you play a Trick, this does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = "To do what I do... it's TRICKY. I'll leave it at that."}} Re-Peat Moss is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 2 /3 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes it do a bonus attack every time a plant trick is played. Origins It is based on peat moss, any of 380 species of moss in the genus Sphagnum. Its name is a portmanteau of "repeat," referring to its ability, and "peat moss," the real-life plant it is based on. Its description is a reference to its ability; specifically, "trick(y)" is emphasized, implying that its ability has to do something with tricks. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Moss Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play a Trick, this does a Bonus attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description "To do what I do... it's TRICKY. I'll leave it at that." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Common Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With Re-Peat Moss' ability to do a bonus attack when a trick is played can be used effectively in tandem with Party Thyme, as every time a plant trick is played, the former will perform a bonus attack, which will make the latter draw a card. Later in the game, this card can become very dangerous, as the large amount of sun lets you play a lot of tricks, allowing Re-Peat Moss to get free damage in return. The combination of Re-Peat Moss and Party Thyme not only is effective by itself, but also synergizes well with Bananasaurus Rex. Since Bananasaurus Rex gets +1 /+1 every time you draw a card, this combo ultimately lets you do free damage, draw a card, and boost Bananasaurus Rex for each trick used. Re-Peat Moss is very effective when used with boosting tricks such as Berry Angry and Fertilize, as these make its bonus attack hit harder. Tricks that grant bonus attacks can also be as dangerous, although less accessible than stat-boosting tricks. This plant is at its best with Captain Combustible due to his overwhelming amount of stat-boosting tricks, not to mention that his signature superpower, Blazing Bark, can be devastating if you play it on Re-Peat Moss, which can do a lot of damage to zombies and your opponent, as it boosts Re-Peat Moss with a lot of strength for only 1 sun. He also has access to Time to Shine, another cheap trick that allows it to do lots of damage. Although environments such as The Red Plant-It do not count as tricks, they can still be useful in granting Re-Peat Moss extra attack power for whenever you play a trick. Against When you see this, play an instant-kill like Rolling Stone, Rocket Science, or Locust Swarm depending on its strength. You can also block Re-Peat Moss's bonus attacks with Gravestone zombies or Zombie Coach (and any sports zombies on the field). If you want to hinder your opponent from playing tricks, Defensive End is the right zombie for the job. However, the best counter for it is Bonus Track Buckethead, which can prevent it from doing bonus attacks in general. Gallery Trivia *During the beta, the animation when Re-Peat Moss was played was longer. *Re-Peat Moss has a secret ability animation where he hops twice, as seen here. This animation will play if the player makes another plant do a bonus attack and the zombie hero blocks it. ru:Повторяющий Мох Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Moss cards